


15D15P: TMI - Elope

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Elope

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _006\. Elope_  
>   
> 

Once upon a time, he had been Lucian Graymark, the second-in-command of Valentine Morgenstern’s elite Circle. He was a brilliant fighter, with all the sexy swagger that came with commanding heavenly power against demons and mortal influence over other men.

And then, one night under a full moon, he… wasn’t anymore.

Now he was Luke Garroway, who forgot to shave at least four days out of the week, who wore mis-buttoned flannels and smelled like old book pages. Who sat by the bedside of Valentine Morgenstern’s wife every night for months. 

And he was the love of Jocelyn Fray’s life.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
